The Bad Day of Goro Fujita Saitou
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: There are some things Saitou forgets and his wife is not about to let him off the hook, and her temper is something to fear. What is the Mibu to do?


The Bad Day of Goro Fujita (Saitou)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, though I do own this situation...mostly for the comedy value and the fact I like picking on Saitou and some of his short comings in some sense.

It could not be expressed how dreadful this day was going to be, until Chu reported in and then had a knife literally thrown at him by a woman who was possibly glaring death. "WHERE IS HE?" she was demanding as half the cops hid under desks. "Where is he?"

Tokio was glaring passed everyone, she was usually a nice civil woman, but today she was hot tempered, angry and looking for her husband and was bristling death as she walked down the street.

Saitou had taken the opporunity to have his usual lunch, but something told him to hide out for a little while, that was when Chu was running doing the street. "There you are! You gotta get out of here, its...its Tokio...she's on the war path."

Something crossed Saitou's mind, but he had no idea he had lost track of something. "War path?" he blinked and suddenly he felt like his world couldn't get any worse, he took off running down the street. "I would rather be killed by Kenshin, then by that woman!" He was hiding a little from her, only to find that he had found himself at the Kamiya dojo. Good, my wife couldn't possibly think to look here!

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the house. He was soon found that Saitou was looking out the gate. "What are you...doing?"

"She's on the war path, and this time, I don't even remember what I did," Saitou was staring out and gave a shudder. "I think I forgot something important and...er...okay, maybe a lot of somethings important."

"So you forgot something," Kenshin blinked thinking. "The day you got married?"

"April 5th," Saitou whispered.

"Um...your son's birthday?"

"August 4th...no something else...oh shit! Um...this is really bad...I forgot Tokio's birthday...oh..." he looked like he was going to die just from breathing. "Last time I did that, I couldn't get in the house for month. Then she nearly destroyed my clothes...er...last time she was violent, Hijikata said she should be in the Shinsengumi."

"Oh...well..I can't be held responsible for your actions," the former assassin smiled and walked off.

"What about your vow to protect?"

"Well...I said nothing about angry wives, and secondly, its your own fault for forgetting." Kenshin crossed his arms and shook his head. "Seriously, I haven't forgotten Kaoru-koishii's birthday or even my son's yet. The fact you work yourself silly makes it seem you are avoiding her."

Saitou remained hidden and soon he had to figure out how to fix this problem, he didn't have Okita around anymore to smooth it over, and also poetry was like his worst possible skill. He thought long and hard on this, then saw Kenshin who walked up again. "How about you just apologize to her and get her something nice. I know that when Kaoru-koishii is mad at me, having me cook for her always makes her happy."

"I can't cook," Saitou whispered, he thought of something and nodded a little. "I have an idea."

"When you have an idea, something gets hurt," Kenshin walked off and shook his head.

* * *

Okay, Oragami, that's the best thing I can do, Saitou folded some of the paper and sighed hoping he could make one thing that would impress his wife. Then again, years of not doing it cost him a bit, he sighed wondering if patience was entirely worth it. He wondered though one thing he had to do, he saw his son walking home from school. "Oh its you," the boy grumbled and walked on.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" Saitou asked, the nine year old turned his dark head up and shook it.

"Ka-san said if you want to come home, you might want to wait a few months, she's also putting your clothes out so you can at least find something to wear," the boy's report was not good.

"Okay, I'm in that much trouble...anything else?" he saw the boy cock his head to the side.

"To-san, why can't you remember anything and also why don't you even care? Ka-san is upset that you forget everyone and even though you are go out and do all those things, you still forget about us," the boy walked away.

He watched his son walk off, he really deserved this, he walked around the outside of his house.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Kaoru suddenly saw Kenshin walking ahead. "We're helping your worst enemy find away to make up with his wife?"

"The problem with Saitou, is that his wife, Tokio-dono, er...I think...she really isn't a violent person by nature. Just don't get her mad," he walked down the street and smiled. "When she got mad, she scared half the Shinsengumi and nearly decked Saitou with a pan for not saying thank you. They were more scared of her than they were of me."

"You are kidding," Sanosuke was also in the train. "I can't believe he would marry someone like that..." he got a glare from Kaoru. "Okay...maybe she's a really nice woman."

"Nice yes, violent temper, worse than To-san's on any given day," Yahiko's friend, and Saitou's son walked up and to meet them. "Okay, To-san really needs help. He can't do poetry, he's a terrible cook, he has bland tastebuds, he doesn't know a thing about apologizing. And worse..."

DUNG! The boy stopped as he saw his father on the ground as a woman skinny with long black hair and dark black eyes glaring down at him holding a wok. "JERK! IDIOT! HYPOCRIT!"

Saitou ducked as she chucked it at him. He was hiding behind something. "Look, you're creating a scene! I was just going to say I was sorry...I forgot."

"Forgot! You forget all the time! What about the promise you made Kimiko? What about your son's coming of age? You said you would be there, you didn't even both to show up when he turned twelve! OH and don't get me started on that stupid little problem you have with that sweet Kenshin, he's not even your enemy anymore. Oh how about that stupid thing you did to Okita...real nice, trying to get a date with that girl! I'm sure she didn't think so!"

Kenshin blinked, his eyes wide. "Oh god...she remembered that?"

Saitout was hiding still as she hurled out some other things, including his katana, his old headband, a few knives, a table, a few books and then something that hit him square in the head, it was a book of Hijikata's poetry. "Seriously, if it isn't about killing something, I can't seem to place you living!" She slammed the door, Saitou looking at it.

"I don't think apologizing it s going to work," Sanosuke stared. "She's more violent than Kaoru."

"This is light," whispered Saitou. "She doesn't have a katana to do that yet...oh shit...they're still in there!"

Kenshin was staring wide eyed. "You still didn't tell her that it was me..." He was holding his breath as Saitou was walking away. "You didn't tell her that one time you hid!"

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell her you were that poor girl that I rescued from those idiots. I swear, I thought she would be over..."

Kaoru glared at him. "You think? Dear gods, are men this stupid! You really think a girl like your wife is going to forget about you doing something this stupid. Come on, you didn't just forget about her, you forgot about your entire family. Geez...even Kenshin isn't this dense."

Kenshin blinked as she suddenly grabbed Saitou's shirt. "Next time, you should consider the fact she cooks, cleans, takes care of your kids, does more than you could ever imagine. Think how she must feel that you don't even think of her own well being or consider her when you leave. When was the last time you even thought to kiss her?"

He stared down at her and blinked as the rest of the Kenshingumi were agreeing with her. "I'm just..."

"To-san," the boy walked ahead. "Couldn't you take some time off?"

"Time off?" Saitou blinked and realized maybe if he didn't, he wouldn't have a family left. He took a breath. "Fine, I will take a month off, will that work?"

"Don't tell me, tell Ka-san."

Going to the door, Saitou knocked and sighed. "I am taking a month off from work, is that okay with you? Seriously, after careful thought on the matter and the fact you threatened to er...cut everything off this time, please...just let me have this time with you and the children," the door opened, his wife was still glaring. "I promise, I won't run off, I won't do a damn thing."

Her eyes softened a little as she smiled. "Good, at least the message was brought across."

Kenshin stared. "He's not going to live it down that his wife has the worst temper," he was holding his breath. "Let's just hope she doesn't use that violence on anyone else."

"Oh she doesn't, its reserved only for him," whispered Chu who was staring. "That woman scares him worse than anyone else he knows."

End

Note: where Tokio mentions Okita finding a date was from a Dojin where Kenshin was forced to wear women's clothing when he had to hide at the Mibu because he was injured and Saitou didn't want to hurt some innocent kid who was in the way. This was back before Saitou knew that Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battosai and thought it was just some lost teenager in the wrong place at the wrong time.


End file.
